A Sisters Wish Soun
by VizeerLord
Summary: As with Sister's Wish, Soun get to try again, but this time there is a hitch
1. Chapter 1

wish, Soun

pro

The Sun was setting over the mountains, casting reds and purples over the night coming sky.

A regal gentleman sat on the roof of a tall, but low cost apartment building. his rent was up in the morning, but he no longer had anything to live for. his eldest daughter had married a local doctor after a very short courting period everyone else knew the truth,. His Middle daughter had entered into a business that required her to move to the Headquarter offices in America. And little Akane, sweet little Akane...

He had received word that she had been knifed in the yard of the prison.

he sipped the nectar from the little keg.

it was the good stuff. It cost more then a months rent just for this small jug.

He had sold the dojo to pay for Akane's legal fees. Nabiki had washed her hands of the family problems, stating that Ranma's death, and the year fallowing were too much for any sane woman to put up with. on the anniversary of His death, She said 'good bye' and left in a Limo, for parts beyond Soun's reach. Kasumi the week later.

For two years he lived in this small, one room, apartment. every week the same as the one before it. Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, he would roof hop to the edge of town and watch Akane through field glasses until noon, then he was off to do odd jobs to earn pocket change for dinner. Tuesday and Thursday he provided 'Mussel' for 'Legal help' in some of the seeder places in Tokyo.

he sipped again.

The master would have loved this stuff. Even he paid for stuff this good, he stole the money, yes, but he paid the dealer for the 'nectar'.

He really missed his friend Genma, but since Ranma was found dead in the back yard of the dojo, and then the full story came bursting forth, Nodoka called the contract into play, and Genma tried to make a run for it. He made it three days before Nodoka caught him. then in true samurai fashion, she turned her blade on her self, breaking it deep in her guts, killing her, and destroying the blade.

he sipped deeply.

With the Death of Ranma, the Chinese Amazons had returned home, not in shame, but in sadness. there was nothing they could do...

he had just about timed it perfectly. he finished the saki just as the sun dropped below the mountains. he could already feel the poison striping away the strength from his limbs. It would serve the old hag who owed this building; having to climb all the way to the top of the building to find him dead, then to climb all the way back down to call the police, and if she survived the hassle and scandal of a dead man on her roof, she would have to pay for a priest to come and banish the ghosts...

He chuckled as the darkness took him.

121

A Dark and Twisted man leaned back into his throne. He had watched as everyone around this once proud man had either died or been stripped away from him. as he watched Death claim this last token from the board, a thought came to him. There was a way to repay this puny mortal for years of enjoyment he had received, it would cost him, but the enjoyment he had received, and would again

121

He awoke to the sound of Ki shouts from the open window over his head. 'Damn it Genma, could you not wait until everyone else was awake!' he pulled the covers over his head.

he bolted up right!

the saki struck again.

'It was good stuff, but ...'

A load Ki shout rattled his ears. in that shout he heard young male and female voices. He also heard Kasumi in the yard, counting off, in counter point to the Ki shouts.

"Is the Lord of the Manner feeling a bit delicate, this morning?" a honey voice purred from above, as her shadow fell across him. a smug smile on her face

Before he could guard his tongue, "Nothing a quick roll in the blankets wont fix." a kick snapped the covers around her waist, where he easily pulled her down to him.

after a few simple kisses and some minor petting, "you need to get to the furo, you have a class in, " she craned her neck to look at the clock, "twenty minutes." Prying herself from his grip, and rolling to her feet 'And you are going to teach it this morning. or risk losing your titles as 'Lord and Master'.

121

Fifteen minutes later he was walking into a slightly larger Dojo then he remembered. His Morning Class was arriving, while Kasumi's were finishing up. Her style was a Tai Chi and Aikidocross. her class learned and used it more for realigning their personal energies then for fighting, but could hold off an enraged attacker or two if needed. He stood quietly off to the side as the class finished their latest pass through the Kata and ended facing the shrine. as one they bowed, and broke up.

Nodding to a few people on their way out, Soun began to limber up, pausing only to kiss his daughter on the check, as she shepherded the last of her students out the door. Soun looked over the class before him. They were mostly police officers, who came here for basic unarmed combat instruction. This was the basic class, the advanced class would be here later, and included his youngest daughter.

"Now class, we will start with Kata, the first, and then into pairs for sparing." he turned his back to them, " Deep breath, and ..."


	2. Chapter 2

Wish Soun

Ch 1

Soun finished his morning Kata. He was feeling good. He could remember almost all of his School of Anything Goes.

As he exited the Dojo, he caught sight of his wife hanging the last of the laundry on the line. He smiled. She was beautiful, the wind pulling at her braid, the sun shining down on her glowing skin, Nodoka deeply kissing her sweet mouth, as her hands roamed her perfectly tight ass…

Nodoka doing what?

He looked again. Yes, there was his wife getting molested by Saotome Nodoka. And she was enjoying it!

'That's right, She turned to our wife when Genma and Ranma were reported dead. Just wish that they would let me join in on their weekly nights together.' The pervy Master smiled, then frowned, 'What is going to happen when Genma and Ranma show up?'

He dropped into his seat off the porch. Sorting through the Mail in front of him, he found a postcard from China. 'Oh shit, It is really going to hit the Fan. Oh well, time to get the ball rolling.'

"Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane!"

As the girls arrived, they assumed positions of relaxed attention.

"Girls, I have news, both good and bad. An old training friend is coming here, and is bringing his son." He took a deep breath. "In our joy of have such beautiful children, We swore that his son would take one of my daughters as his wife."

"No can do, Father. I am in the finial steps of locking down the male of my choice." Kasumi was cold, but gentle.

"Will need more Information on this 'boy' if I am to consider his value, or compare him to the other five who have asked for my hand in marriage." Nabiki was warm, yet calculating, yet still Soun shivered.

"How does he compare in the Art?" Akane measured all things in values of how it affected Her Art, her standing within Community of the Masters of the Art.

"I think you both will be both surprised and pleased." Soun smirked. "exact details I can not give. Akane, I am sorry, but your standing is going down, but then most of the other masters are dropping as well. You might be the true female of highest standing, but in the overall, everyone is taking a drop. Nabiki, Ranma is a Multi-Art Master, wanted as breeding stock if nothing else across the globe. Street-smart, but little to no common schooling.

"Now for the bad news; They have just passed through China, and picked up a curse each. Ranma will be needing a friend, not a Wife at this time. for the last few years, it has just been Ranma and his father, so he is going to be rather crude, by some standards. You both will spend time with him alone over the next two weeks. I am not asking that allow pervy behavior, but you need to learn what fears he has, as well as his dreams and hopes."

12321

Ranma awoke with the coming of the Dawn. Looking about she saw that land was within sight of her floating island. Climbing to her knees, she began to paddle her 'board' into the current that would take them in. Soon she was able to catch a short wave and pick up speed.

About four hours before noon, she saw the harbor. Standing she caught the waves coming in, hopped the wakes of the ships heading out, and yet the panda showed no signs of waking.

As she worked her way into to the harbor, around the big ships and tugs, she plotted her way to the pier. As she neared, she aimed for a pylon. As the Wave crested, she shifted her wait to slam the Panda's head into the pylon, then jumped.

As she landed lightly on the deck, she turned and spit down on the slumbering beast.

"Hey Pops, Last one to shore buys Breakfast." She then turned and ran for the main gates.

Before She had gone twenty meters, she heard the heavy pounding of the Panda's feet behind her, and closing.

She just laughed and poured on the speed.

12321

"Loving Wife, I have good news, and bad news. A suitor for the girls is arriving today with his father. It was a oath we took when we sealed away the Master; that his Son would take one of my lovely daughters as his wife. I have already spoken to the girls about this, and with the expiation of Kasumi, they are open to the idea. "

He sipped his tea, "Now for the bad news. I fear that your lover is going to royally pissed off by our guests. Promises were made, that if not broken, were not held to. I do not know the full range of the infractions, but there will be some violence on the part of Nodoka, and she is within her rights."

"Who would be coming?" she asked. "The only one who could piss her off was Genma, and he is dead."

"No he is not." Soun handed her the postcard. "They will be here just after noon. I am hoping."

"You are just now telling me that they are Alive?" her snarl allowing the sun to glint of her prefect teeth. "You are going to sit there and tell me that You knew all this time that They lived, That they were coming here?

"Would you believe that I knew nothing of their arrival until this morning, nor of their survival?"

She glared into his eyes. "Okay, I believe that you knew nothing, until this morning. What do you know now that you did not yesterday?"

"you mean other then Nodoka, being pissed? She is going to do something stupid, that could get allot of people hurt, if she is allowed to remain armed. She is going to feel betrayed and it will fall to you to act as a buffer. With the surprises that are coming, Nodoka will need to think a few things through."

121

"Hey Pops! this is the place!" a small redhead back flips, driving her dainty feet into the shoulder blades of the panda that just dove to tackle her.


End file.
